


请你不要睡好吗

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Relationships: 冰佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	请你不要睡好吗

【请你不要睡好吗】

高天佐站在窗口吸烟，他已经睁眼兴奋了整整三十二个小时十六分钟，哦不，十七分钟了。他难受心悸得仿佛下一秒就能把心脏从喉咙里吐出来。  
他犹豫着要不要给魏然打电话，怕吵到魏然睡觉，也怕，他答应了魏然要调整作息的事情穿帮。  
正犹豫着呢，魏然的电话打了过来，高天佐立马接了，也没在乎其实现在是凌晨1点五十七，他答应魏然要去尽量补眠休息的时段。  
“喂。”  
“没睡？”  
从高天佐的沉默里魏然得到了答案，可高天佐却反问一句，“你怎么也没睡，你怎么也醒着。”  
“我担心你醒着，所以我醒着。”爱讲道理的人说出递推的逻辑无懈可击，又补充，“唉，你饿不饿，过来我给你煮个夜宵吃，云吞面。”  
高天佐在厨房看魏然烧水煮面，还问自己要不要加蟹棒或者鹌鹑蛋，还有小青菜。魏然又说起今天不仅去了超市还去了盒马，七七八八买了好些，看高天佐有什么想吃的，自己拿走。  
吃的时候，撒了些胡椒粉，高天佐觉得自己也没刚才一个人在家时头疼欲裂的烦躁了，魏然不怎么饿，只是从他的碗里盛了几个小馄饨喝了几口汤，看高天佐慢慢吃。  
没有了果腹之忧的高天佐，起了坏心思，问魏然困不困。  
“我还好，你呢？”  
暖饱思淫欲这句话总说得在理，高天佐亲亲咬着一小块魏然侧颈的皮肉说，“不困就好，我睡不着，你不如来操操我。”  
情事在他俩之间早就变得稀疏平常，心照不宣。  
或许是一次音乐节的后台，高天佐问他要不要做。  
或许是一次彻夜聊天，高天佐主动的亲吻。  
或许是很多很多，总归是高天佐任性又主动献出自己的孤独，魏然小心轻放让这份不开心安稳降落，得到慰藉。  
并说不上占有，只是永远都在的陪伴，就算是安慰剂效应也可以。  
拉拉扯扯去了床上，魏然去床头翻没翻到该有的东西，皱着眉头制止了高天佐的举动，只穿着衣裤，去客厅的购物袋里翻找。  
高天佐还抱着枕头等他过来，烟盒就在手边，但魏然不喜欢在床边吸烟，也就没动这个念头。见魏然手里拿着东西回来，带着痞痞的笑，“还说不是等着我？”  
伸手把魏然按在床上，双腿跨坐在他身体两侧，接过套子和润滑就给自己做些准备。  
边撑着自己往下坐的时候，抽出身来说些荤话，“魏然，你喜欢吗？”  
魏然扶着他的腰控制些幅度，怕高天佐任性过了头。又揽着高天佐的脖子亲吻，应着，“喜欢，很喜欢。”  
高天佐出了名的想一出是一出，不过没办法不管他提出什么无理要求，魏然总会和他一拍即合。  
魏然和高天佐父母打了招呼，看高天佐跟妈妈撒了个娇问有什么拿手菜。  
就被高天佐兴冲冲得拉去自己的小卧室，美其名曰带你回顾我的成长岁月。  
操，魏然当即在心里骂了一句，他妈的高天佐父母还在外面，高天佐就兴致勃勃拉他滚上床。  
随便找了些润肤露做润滑，魏然不敢操太深，闹出大动静。  
但高天佐却故意得很，腿往上缠着腰，问魏然，你知道今天喊你来家里干什么吗。  
魏然摇了摇头，发梢的一滴汗滴到高天佐胸前，高天佐半是认真半是恶作剧，撑起来自己一些，“我妈想把我姐姐介绍给你，想让我叫你一声，姐夫。”  
妈的，连最后一丝理智都被高天佐连根拔除，他们之间连起码的保护绳索都忘记了，携手相拥从情爱的悬崖峭壁纵身跳下。  
魏然故意凶他，“高天佐你怎么挨操，也管不住你的嘴。”作势用手捂住高天佐的嘴。  
可高天佐伸出舌尖，一点点舔着魏然的掌纹，手心，指纹，一如下身的缠绵热情。  
怕高天佐家人起疑，不敢多耽误时间，快到顶峰的时刻，魏然顾不上太多温柔， 动作也有些粗暴。  
“射里面，没事，我能隐藏得好。”高天佐甚至在如此这般怂恿魏然犯错。  
两个人去整理衣服，又忙不迭地收拾了床铺，高天佐还故意在房间抽了根烟，掩盖下淫靡气味。  
饭好吃，高天佐家人也亲切，只是在高天佐妈妈挑起这个话头的时候，就被高天佐避开了，说，妈，人家魏然有对象好吗。  
回家在浴缸里帮高天佐做清理的时候，这小子才知道自己犯混脸红，说着自己没事，被魏然按住腰，一点点把体内精液引到流水之中。  
过几天，工作室里聚餐的时候提起来那天他俩的不知去向，高天佐虽然端着酒杯眼神看着魏然的一举一动，嘴里的话却嬉皮笑脸起来，“我带魏然回家来着，要他给我当姐夫。”


End file.
